Expérience qui tourne mal (ou pas?)
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Le Prof, ayant (encore) fait une nuit blanche, rate (encore) une de ses expériences. Maître Panda, inquiet, va le voir... et n'en croit pas ses yeux. [Yaoi] [Pas de lemon (sorry me tuez pas j'ai hésité à en mettre un x'D)] Maître Panda X Prof [Fluff] [Chaton] [Fait à l'arrache le soir] [Délire solo de l'auteur]


Expérience qui tourne mal (ou pas?)

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Bon, je suis déééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééésolée pour cette léthargie intense (les devoirs, et les frères et soeurs ça aide pas trop). Alors, j'écris un petit OS, en espérant que ça vous plaise! J'ai eu cette idée d'OS juste en regardant un image sur Internet qui n'est même pas en rapport avec SLG! Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**Enjoy!**

Maître Panda but d'une traite sa tasse de thé au bambou. Nom de dieu que ça faisait de bien! Le froid de ce Février 2015 était plutôt violent et mordant. Même lui, qui n'était pas du tout frileux devait mettre deux tonnes de vêtements pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Malgré cela, le panda aimait bien l'hiver : la neige en était une des premières raisons. Le Patron était parti pour ses bordels et la Fille était sortie avec des amies pour faire du shopping, alors on était tranquille avec ces deux-là jusqu'à -au moins 18 heures. Il devait être environ 15 heures passé. Il partit chercher un second sachet de thé quand une grande explosion fit trembler toute la maison, ainsi que ses habitants. Une bruyante toux retentit. Cela venait du laboratoire du Prof, à l'étage d'en dessous.

"-Q-qu'est ce que c'était?" Demanda le Geek depuis sa chambre, effrayé.

"-C'est le Prof à coup sûr. Je vais aller voir."

Maître Panda lâcha son sachet de thé et partit descendre dans le laboratoire, histoire de s'assurer que le savant allait bien. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un énorme nuage de fumée en sortit, faisant tousser l'ursidé. Il essaya de la dissiper en battant l'air avec son bras. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le labo. Le Prof ne s'y trouvait pas. Il vit à terre plusieurs grandes fioles (-des ERLENMEYERS!/-Ta gueule.) brisées et fumantes. Un liquide bleuté en coulait (toi aussi, apprends les couleurs, avec le Professeur Pédonc- /SBAFF/). Il s'avança et ramassa les bouts de verre.

"-Prof?" Dit le chanteur. "Où es-tu?"

Pas de réponse. Un bruit discret sur sa droite attisa sa curiosité. Il s'approcha de la table de travail à sa droite et se baissa pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Le scientifique était là, sous la table, recroquevillé tel un chaton apeuré. Mais il n'était pas totalement comme avant. Ses traits de visage étaient plus doux, moins sévères et son corps était encore plus fin qu'il ne l'était avant.

"-Prof, ça va?

-O-oui, je me suis juste trompé dans les dosages..."

Sa voix... elle était douce, timide, voire même hésitante dans ses propos... tout le contraire du Prof que Maître Panda connaissait. Il prit les mains de l'homme à la blouse et le fit se relever. Le savant tituba un instant avant de retrouver ses fonctions motrices. Il gémit de douleur et se massa les tempes.

"-Tu as mal à la tête?"

Le Prof hôcha doucement la tête. L'ursidé chercha dans les affaires du savant et trouva du Doliprane en comprimés. Il remplit un verre d'eau et donna le médicament au scientifique qui l'avala.

"-Merci Maître."

Ils rangèrent le labo en pagaille ensemble, et Maître Panda repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Il dut aider le Geek à installer un nouvel Antivirus et son nouveau jeu vidéo tout fraîchement acheté, et aller acheter de la rhubarbe pour le Hippie qui commencait à être en manque de plante. Après ça, il partit regarder un documentaire sur les animaux d'Asie. Trentes minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix du Prof crier :

"-M-Maître! V-viens voir! S'il te plaît...

-Que se passe t-il?

-Viens voir, c'est tout..."

Le chanteur de SLG descendit dans le laboratoire du Professeur et le retrouva assis sur son lit. Son coeur s'affola, sans savoir si c'était de la peur ou de l'étonnement. Sur le sommet du crâne du savant se trouvait des appendices triangulaires recouverts de poils duveteux blancs. Des oreilles. De petites moustaches sortaient de ses "babines" et une jolie et longue queue touffue sortait de son postérieur -abîmant son pantalon. Cette dernière battait lentement l'air, montrant l'anxiété du savant.

"-P-Prof? Que s'est-il passé?

-J-je crois que c'est à cause de... mon expérience de tout à l'heure qui s'est mal passée...

-Comment on annule ça?

-J-je crois qu'il faut attendre un certain temps avant que les effets ne s'estompent...

-Alors, normalement, à la fin de la journée, ça devrait être fini?

-Je dirais plus vers demain matin...

-Il faut juste que Mathieu ne te voie pas dans cet état et c'est bon! De toute façon, il est parti en convention!" (Se débarasser de manière subtile Mathieu : fait. Nan, je déconne) Termina Maître Panda en commençant à sortir du labo.

"-Non, attends!" Dit précipitament le savant.

"-Quoi?" Demanda le panda.

"-Je... tu peux rester avec moi? Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul..." avoua le scientifique au noeud papillon en rosissant.

"-... si tu veux."

Maître Panda s'assit sur le lit et prit tendrement le Prof dans ses bras qui frémit légèrement sous le contact. L'homme-chat n'était en effet pas habitué aux contacts physiques. L'homme au kigurumi remarqua aussi les mains du savant qui s'étaient transformées en pattes duveteuses avec des petits coussinets. Le scientifique s'enivra de l'odeur agréable du panda et serra un pan du kigurumi entre ses pattes. Maître Panda passa sa main dans les cheveux du Prof, les caressant doucement et prenant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Ses doigts arrivèrent aux pointes des oreilles frémissantes et douces qu'il gratouilla gentiment. Il entendit alors un petit bruit, ressemblant au son d'une mitraillette en sourdine (ok j'ai une super façon de décrire les bruits moi). Le Prof ronronnait. Le panda souria tendrement. Il était tellement adorable comme ça... l'homme au vêtement japonais rougit à cette pensée. Il continua ses papouilles à la base des oreilles du chaton, lui faisait reserrer son étreinte. Les poils de la queue du Prof s'hérissèrent sous le contentement et elle vint malicieusement chatouiller le visage de Maître Panda qui éternua, faisant rire le scientifique. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. L'ursidé était comme hypnotisé par les grands yeux océan de son acolyte. Il se pencha lentement en avant. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le chanteur pouvait sentir le souffle légèrement sacadé du Prof se mêler au sien. Il retient un éternuement quand il sentit les moustaches du savant-chat lui chatouiller les joues. L'homme-panda passa sa main sur la joue mal rasée de son ami et sépara les petits centimètres qui les séparaient, scellant leurs lèvres. Le Professeur se raidit, puis se laissa docilement faire. Le panda quémanda le passage vers la cavité buccale du savant en appuyant doucement sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier les entrouvrit, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Maître Panda caressa avec son organe buccal la langue légèrement râpeuse du chaton. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Ils rompirent le baiser, en manque d'oxygène. Le Prof était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Il sourit, dévoilant de longues canines aiguisées. C'était donc ça qui lui piquait la langue...

"-Maître? Je...

-Je t'aime aussi, Prof."

Le chanteur de SLG prit le chaton dans ses bras et lui donna un petit baiser sur ses douces lèvres, le faisant rougir de plus belle. L'homme au kigurumi jeta un oeil au réveil du Prof. 18 heures?! Déjà? Le temps passait tellement vite... il regarda le savant : ses paupières semblaient s'allourdir. Il allongea l'homme-chaton confortablement dans le lit et le recouvrit de ses chaudes couvertures. L'homme à la blouse était près à s'endormir. L'ursidé se rappela que le Prof avait fait une nuit blanche, il devait être épuisé. C'était même sûrement pour ça que son expérience de tout à l'heure avait mal tournée. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse retint le panda par le bras.

"-Hmm... reste avec moi... s'il te plaît..."

Maître Panda regarda un instant le Prof qui souriait tendrement. Pour réponse, il déposa un baiser sur les joues du chaton et se réfugia sous les couvertures. Son alter-ego se blottit contre lui en ronronnant doucement. Le chanteur sentit la queue touffue du Prof s'enrouler autour d'une de ses jambes. Le panda papouilla l'homme en blanc, le faisant couiner doucement. Il laissa tranquille quelques instants le chaton blanc.

"-Prof?"

Pas de réponse. Il remarqua que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il le serra contre lui et se laissa emporter par Morphée.

**Non non, je n'étais pas sous drogue quand j'ai écrit ceci! x'D J'espère que ça vous as plu!**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! *part à dos de lama***

**Signé : Un Panda Drogué au Glucose.**


End file.
